


The Name of Akihabara

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: BSD AU Oneshots [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Akihabara's name is in the book of friends, An au where abilities are actually yokai, Crossover, Nakahara Chuuya is Akihabara incarnate, mentions of a personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Akihabara remembers a certain girl names Natsume Reiko.Nakahara Chuuya looks for her grandson in Hitoyoshi.-----So this is an au crossover me and TheSilverHunt3r came up with during a conversation: Like, what if the abilities of ability users are yokai?How would exorcists and ability users interact?Chuuya is Akihabara incarnate, what if Akihabara had met Natsume Reiko, lost to her, and had given his name?So here we are.PS: TheSilverHunt3r Is an amazing author with amazing BSD fics so I recommend you check those out!





	The Name of Akihabara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverHunt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverHunt3r/gifts).



He generally never makes vacation plans to small peaceful towns.

Especially not small peaceful towns like this, where the most exciting thing that people happen to have in their everyday life is having their favorite novel come up or buying a proper lawnmower for their garden. 

Perhaps Chuuya was looking for a peaceful getaway from work, but he knew better than that. He knew that the reason why he was here was because of a gut feeling.

It was the entity he once was calling out to him, whispered memories of a name that bought a chill down his spine, and hurt pride into his chest. A name that made a strange sense of a small affection grow, belonging to a lonely smile that adorned the face of a human girl that by no means normal. A human high school girl who has been long gone by now, and he had been looking into ever since his Arahabaki side has been calling out, growing restless with each passing day and pissing him off. Not even wine made the headache his ability was giving him go away.

_Natsume Reiko._

\--------------

Her grandson Natsume Takashi is supposedly right here in this peaceful looking town, Hitoyoshi. 

Key word being "looking", because Chuuya could feel deep in his bones that there was something...amiss. Like something constantly unusual and unordinary is happening, a huge contrast to the otherwise normal vibe the place emits. Teenagers laugh, a cat meows, elderly neighbors greet each other, a gardener tends to his garden....

Something was amiss, a familiar supernatural smell, but not the usual smell another fellow ability user leaves behind. 

When you use your own ability for a while, you pick up familiarity for those who are just like you. You recognize them, and the marks they leave behind. 

He hears whispers of locals commenting on his appearance between themselves, some giggling, some curious, and some slightly envious. 

It was mostly about his hair. Thank God he hadn't went with his usual attire, for once he was in casual clothing that matched the setting of the place. Blue jeans, sport shoes, a plain white t shirt with a red and purple patterned shirt on. He had to forsake his beloved hat to make it work, but it was worth it.

_"Wow red hair, is he a foreigner?"_

_"What a handsome young man~"_

_"I wonder..."_

_"Arahabaki"_

He stops only momentarily, resuming his walk.

His expression remained neutral, while internally he heard a voice whisper;

_'One of those voice did not belong to a human.'_

As the general direction he took started to go into more isolated areas, the inhuman whispers increased. Angry, apathetic, cautious, pitying, sorrowful whispers.

_"Is that you Arahabaki?"_

_"A God reduced to human."_

_"Why have you come here?"_

_"I hoped you were gone."_

_"What are you now Arahabaki?"_

_"Are you looking for her?"_

_"We will not let you near her."_

_"She is dead. Only her grandson remain."_

_"You will not harm Natsume-dono Arahabaki."_

_"Are you here for your name?"_

_"Natsume Reiko is dead Arahabaki."_

__

Chuuya, no, Arahabaki, screamed internally. Screamed in outrage, in denial, in shock.

_'Natsume Reiko is not dead!'_

Arahabaki's urge to follow through with his memories grew. To confirm. To see her.

Nakahara Chuuya returned to his hotel room.

\--------------

A part of him withered, went quiet and screamed in rage all at once when he saw a silver haired boy that looked so, so much like his grandmother. But Natsume Takashi had a kinder look on his face, he was powerful yes, but he was mord fragile than the lonely girl Natsume Reiko ever was. 

Perhaps it was because he was human now, but his memory of all the lonely years Arahabaki spent was clear. It was amazing how the time an Ayakashi spent looked like from a mortals perspective. 

_"Leave"_

_"Leave"_

_"Arahabaki"_

_"Natsume-dono is under out protection"_

_"We won't let you get your name back"_

_"We know why you want your name back"  
_

Arahabaki wanted to get closer to the grandson of the _friend_ who will never come back.

Chuuya decided to leave.

Getting his name back would either mean he would have better control over his powers, or that the flesh and bones of his bodies would be crushed into dust.

He wasn't interested in making the obviously young kids life harder.

A respectful gesture for Natsume Reiko. A thoughtful gesture he would never thought to have made in his past life.

He walked back to his hotel room, his head feeling clouded.

Hitoyoshi was a peaceful place.

A great contrast from Yokohoma.

Hitoyoshi thrived with Ayakashi who caused only a little trouble.

Yokohoma is a place of destruction that ability users bring with each step they take.

That's why he should lea-

"Excuse me."

\--------------

Natsume Takashi was a cautious, polite and honest kid.

Chuuya would almost say he reminded him of Nakajima Atsushi a little, but Nakajima had the common sense to not approach danger directly, not without the proper motivation at least. Nakajima would show a little fear at danger. Nakajima had common sense, however little it is considering his background. He had an idea of it at the very least.

Natsume-kun hadn't spent enough time around people to develop a common sense. He was an orphan that was passed around from several relatives before he had ended up with the Fujiwaras.

But compared to Natsume Reiko, he was better with social interactions between humans. He gave anyone a chance to explain themselves.

"I'm sorry for the trouble the yokai caused you Nakahara-san." Honestly, purely apologetic.

The same thing couldn't be said for the yokai, if the way the calico cat looked at him smug, cautious, angry and guarding was an indication. Chuuya was 100% sure that the cat wasn't a cat. 

"No problem." He says instead with a practiced smile he uses in con missions.

"They really care about you, so it's understandable that they would be protective over you."

Natsume eyes him critically, and Chuuya feels like he was looking into his soul, not exactly privy, but aware. The gold-hued brown eyes break contact before he opens his mouth.

"Have you come here for your name?"

No questioning as to what he is, clearly not yokai, but also not human. Straight to the point. Good.

Chuuya takes a moment to sip the coffee he ordered in the cafe they sat.

"No. There are several side effects that could come from that. I wanted to confirm... something."

Natsume has a look of relief and curiosity flash across his face. 

He feels something inside of him. An unexplainable nostalgia when he takes a look at the kid again.

"You look...happier than she was." 

He doesn't know wether that's the right thing to say, but he knows from the way his eyes look at him inquiringly he should tell more.

"She was a strong, annoying and blunt woman that always climbed the mountain to reach the top-I can't remember which mountain it was- whenever I increased the gravity she would take it as a challenge..."

"...She eventually reached towards me in ten days, before she challenged me. She looked like she was having the time of her life. I ended up losing and gave my name."

Silence settled between them, Natsume looking at Chuuya with grateful eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. 

"...I was old by the time she had came along. I was going to disappear. Perhaps I was curious as to what would happen if I gave my name right before I died. Or maybe i was trying to preserve myself. My memories are a bit...hazy." 

"In the end I ended up being incarnated into a human."

....

"...Thank you Nakahara-san, for telling me about my grandmother." 

Chuuya feels an honest smile come up to his lips. 

"You're welcome."

\--------------

Chuuya, against the experiences and the judgement he had developed as a Port Mafia executive, trusted Natsume to hold onto his name. Not because he trusted the kid to be able to protect it himself, but because he trusted the kid to have many bodyguards that would come to hell and back for him. 

Before he had left he paid a visit to the Matoba clan to eliminate a threat. He ignored the part of him that whispered that it was also for Natsume's sake, for the kid was, despite his sight and spiritual power, simply a teenager. A normal teenager that can't dirty his hands and would try peaceful methods despite everything.

Besides all that... Mori had mentioned that the Matoba clan was proving difficulty to them. Causing trouble for the members that were ability users mainly.

He exchanged goodbyes and phone numbers with Natsume, in the case his memory clears a little more and so he would be informed if anything happened with his name.

He makes up urban tales to ensure that Natsume would NOT come over to Yokohoma. If they had to meet, it would be anywhere but Yokohoma, and they would decide the time and place between each other. 

Sighing he sits in the train. 

Arahabaki, for the first time in a long while, felt at peace, and even hummed happily in his mind. 

\-------------  
(Omake)

Dazai grinned manically from where he held the phone, the screen showing visiting sites of Hitoyoshi. 

"Chuuya~ You should have told me about your little friend in Hitoyoshi~ I'm sure me and Atsushi would have gotten along with him."

Chuuya clenched his teeth, his jaw almost breaking from the force.

"F***."

\---------------  
(Omake 2)

Natsume sighed as Chuuya and Nyanko-sensei laughed and insulted each other drunkenly, Chuuya pulling out several sakes and wines almost seemingly out of no where.

"You sure know your tastes Akihabara~ Even though you're a puny human!"

"Ha! Helps that I'm not stuck as a cat Madara!" 

Natsume pressed both of his palms to his face. 

"I can't believe Nakahara-san is this irresponsible." He muttered sagely.


End file.
